La viuda negra tiene corazón
by dragonixpotter7
Summary: ninguno de los Avengers puede creer que que La viuda negra tiene corazón suficiente para amar alguien en especial si es un pelinegro con gafas, humilde y sencillo, un poco extraño y misterioso, con los ojos verdes mas impresionantes que han visto... esto se escapa a todas las hipótesis que tiene Tony Stark de la espia de SHIELD...
1. Chapter 1

La viuda negra tiene corazón

Todos los varones se encontraban reunidos en la torre avengers observando la gran pantalla de televisión, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos, mientras veían como una hermosa mujer pelirroja se arrojaba a los brazos de un pelinegro con lentes y se besaban como si no hubiera mañana y tras de eso se hacían cariñitos.

Están viendo lo mismo que yo- dijo tony Stark

Si…- respondieron a coro

Esa clase de gestos son posible en ella- pregunto Bruce

Se ve muy feliz- dijo Steve

Tu sabes algo sobre esto Clint- pregunto el multimillonario mientras veía como se hacían ojitos la pareja

No, esto me sorprende a mí también, no pensé que natasha tuviera una pareja- dijo observando detenidamente al sujeto – y no pertenece a SHIELD-

Tiene un novio normal- dijo Steve – es libre de tener una pareja- todos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza

Es imposible… solo mírala- dijo Stark señalando como se daban de comer unos a otros, el hombre de ojos verdes la abraza por detrás para besarle el cuello.

De pronto esta en alguna misión que no sepas- dijo el científico

No, ella pidió vacaciones- dijo Clint viendo sonreír a su compañera de verdad no porque le va a causar a alguien daño.

Qué tal si es un trampa y la tiene en algún tipo de trance como te tuvo loki a ti-

Puede ser; pero si vez bien sus ojos son del mismo color de siempre- dijo bruce mientras se paraba para ver mejor – sus ojos demuestran enamoramiento-

El Apocalipsis se acerca- dijo Tony mientras se servía un trago

Son unos exagerados- dijo el capitán América, viendo como el hombre era todo un caballero con ella – lo importante es que la trate bien-

Todo rogamos por el alma de ese pobre hombre- dijo Stark tomando un poco de su wishky – si nuestra querida agente ve movimientos extraños- el hombre hizo señas de muerte

Eso es cierto, ella sabe cuidarse perfectamente- dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba para irse a su habitación – creo que debemos dejar de ver su vida privada-

No quiero saber que nos hará cuando se entere- dijo Barner para seguir el ejemplo del capitán

Ustedes son unos aguafiestas, estamos viendo que nuestra querida de compañera de equipo tiene sentimientos-

Creo que barner tiene más sentido común que tu Stark- dijo natasha que estaba arre costada en pecho del hombre que estaban viendo en la T.V hace un momento.

Como diablos estas acá- pregunto Tony – si estabas allá-

Un buen mago nunca revela sus secretos- dijo el pelinegro abrazando a la mujer más hermosa del planeta para besar su cabello.

Mira Stark voy a pasar un tiempo con mi novio acá, el que se atreva a decir algo….- dijo la viuda negro con su expresión habitual, cada uno de los presentes le quedo claro el mensaje.

Mucho gusto Harry Potter- dijo el azabache a todos - disculpen cualquier inconveniente y gracias por su hospitalidad-

El tipo… es educado- dijo tony acercándose para pellizcar al tipo frente a el – estas seguro que estas con chica adecuada- ante esto natasha alzo una ceja.

Muy seguro señor Stark, nat es lo mejor que me ha pasado- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

Yo pensé…-

Deja de pensar Stark, enfócate en tus asuntos- dijo arrastrando a su novio a su habitación dejando a los demás como unos idiotas.

Vaya hasta ver no creer- dijo Bruce

Parece un buen tipo- dijo Steve

Todos lo vamos a vigilar bien- dijo Clint

Estás loco… quieres morir-

Solo quiero estar seguro, de quien es este-

-o-

Tony se encontraba en el laboratorio intentando encontrar un poco de información sobre su nuevo visitante – a ver que podemos encontrar- escribiendo el nombre – aja, fue muy fácil- viendo la pantalla – heredero de la realeza, huérfano, caballero por parte de la reina, multimillonario, donaciones a hospitales y orfanatos- cada vez entendía menos como este tipo de hombre partido perfecto para cualquier mujer, estaría con la agente- el tipo está limpio-

Clint entro un poco molesto y se sentó al lado del multimillonario – ¿qué te pasa?-

No se puede escuchar nada en la habitación, las cámaras tienen interferencia, ni siquiera con la visión térmica-

¿qué crees que hace una pareja cuando no quiere que no la molesten? Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente

¿Lo mismo que tú haces con pepper?

Exactamente, o…. huelo celos-

Nada que ver- dijo seriamente – solo me preocupo por la seguridad de nuestro equipo-

Si claro cuando el capi tenga novia también lo vas a vigilar con tanta intensidad- dijo sarcásticamente

Te molesta que te haya guardado un gran secreto como este- dijo Stark reclinándose en su silla – es un espía, asesina que esperabas-

Me voy a dormir- dijo el espía dejando solo al genio, multimillonario

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron por el olor tan delicioso que salía de cocina, ya que era imposible que algunos de ellos cocinara, ni siquiera las únicas dos mujeres de aquí sabían preparar algo sin quemar la cocina.

Tony, Steve, bruce y Clint se dirigieron rápidamente a la cocina y vieron a pepper hablando con Harry mientras este terminaba de poner los wafles con fruta y natilla para ella y Thor estaba devorando un típico desayuno ingles había tocino, salchichas, papas, huevos, pan recién horneado.

Amigos, el desayuno esta delicioso , hecho por el hijo de james y Lily Potter- dijo Thor devorando algunos wafles

El hombre sabe cocinar- dijo Bruce tomando unas tostadas con mermelada y tocino

No debiste ponerte en esas- dijo Steve mientras su estómago rugía

Que otros talentos ocultas- dijo tony sentándose al lado de su novia para comer

Es lo menos que podía hacer- dijo Harry sacando unas galletas de chocolate, avena y mantequilla

Tony, no me dijiste que teníamos invitado- dijo pepper disfrutando su desayuno – natasha es muy afortunada al tenerte-

Muchas mujeres asgardianas lucharían por un hombre que cocine - dijo Thor tragando

¿Dónde aprendiste Lord Potter- Black? - dijo el genio tomando un poco de café mirando a Harry

Cuando era niño- dijo como si nada mirando la entrada para ver a una hermosa pelirroja con ojos verdes que sonrió a él, mientras a los demás les dio una mirada de reconocimiento – ya está tu desayuno hecho, amor- dijo sirviéndole para sentarse al lado de ella

Me consientes demasiado- dijo la espía besándolo

Todavía no me acostumbro a esto- dijo Bruce, Clint no decía nada solo comía

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan como novios?- pregunto la rubia que ahora tomaba un poco de té

3 años, 2 meses, 5 días y 14 horas- dijo el azabache que empezaba a desayunar

¿y hace cuanto se conocen?-

5 años más o menos- dijo Natasha

Mucho tiempo- dijo Clint mirando a su compañera

Fue mágico la primera vez que la vi- dijo el azabache besando la mano de pelirroja


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que tiene comentaron, siguen la historia y tienen está en favoritos, tengo otras historias si desean pasar a ver no hay problema…. Y bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo… no se olviden de comentar….**

_**Los recuerdos, flashback se encuentran en letra cursiva…**_

"Y ¿cómo se conocieron?" pensó Clint mientras intentaba recordar donde había estado natasha hace 5 años.

Bueno sé que eres multimillonario; pero que haces por tu vida- pregunto tony, mientras comía una de las galletas.

Soy médico- dijo el azabache mientras recogía los platos sucios para comenzar a lavarlos, bruce se acercó a ayudarlo- gracias por la comida-

No hay de que, ustedes me cuidan a nat, cuando van a hacer sus cosas de superhéroes-

Agente romanoff, sabes que los civiles no deben estar enterados de nuestras funciones en la organización- dijo Clint exigente levantándose de la silla

Harry respeta mi trabajo- dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta por la actitud de su compañero- es mi vida personal y yo veré-

cada vez que va hacer sus misiones quiero que regrese sana y salva- dijo el mago un poco molesto por el tono que utilizo barton con su novia- es normal que me preocupe soy su novio-

Cada uno de los ocupantes de la cocina podían sentir la tensión entre los espías y el médico – yo me retiro tengo que ir hacer unas cosas en el laboratorio- dijo Bruce y salió casi corriendo del lugar- voy a ver en que puedo ayudar al doctor Barner- dijo el rubio "él era el capitán de este grupo; pero en cosas de corazón es mejor no meterse"

yo pienso igual que Harry- dijo pepper tomando la mano de tony para después besar su mejilla.

Porque, mejor no van a dar un paseo tortolos- dijo viendo a las únicas dos personas con los ojos verdes, yo invito- dijo Stark

No gracias Stark, ya tenemos planes- dijo la espía muy seria mientras tomaba la mano del azabache, retirándose a su habitación.

Tengo que resolver algunos asuntos, nos vemos más tarde- dijo besando a tony

Cuídate, dile a happy que te acompañe- dijo el multimillonario cuando por fin la rubia se fue -Bravo cerebro de pájaro, te luciste-

El hijo de james y Lily Potter, no es una persona que quieras ver enojada- dijo Thor muy serio- tu eres un buen guerrero Clint; pero no llegas al nivel de el-

Tu sabes algo, no- dijo el arquero

No soy yo el que debe decirles- dijo Thor mientras se llevó unas galletas y se fue

El principito, no nos quiere decir- dijo Stark

Pero, esconde algo no es lo que parece, tenemos que ayudar a natasha y salvarla…-

Ya Thor nos advirtió, tú crees que ella ya no sabrá, es la mejor espía de SHIELD-

No me puede quedar con los brazos cruzados-

Clint tuviste tu oportunidad con natasha y la perdiste acéptalo-

A mí no me gusta ella de esa manera-

Miéntele a todo el mundo; pero no a ti mismo- y así se fue dejando solo a Barton en mesa

Clint la había cagado a lo grande, puede que se uno de los mejores en su trabajo pero en el amor era un fracaso, la tuvo ahí siempre frente a él; sin embargo el miedo al rechazo pudo más, era un cobarde, solo le queda reparar la que había dañado entre Natasha y él- mierda- dijo mientras pateaba la silla.

-o-

Natalia Alianovna Romanova conocida ahora como Natasha Romanoff alias las viuda negra estaba molesta por lo forma de actuar de Clint desde que llego Harry, ella no podía negar que en un tiempo atrás sintió más que una simple amistad por barton; pero todo cambio cuando Harry apareció en su vida.

**Flashback**

_Ella estaba corriendo por su vida después de haber sido detectada por el club fuego infernal en una de sus organizaciones en Europa, lo importante es ya tenía la información, ahora debía salir con vida, unos cuantos hombres uniformados le bloquearon el camino, sacando su arma empezó a matar a cada uno hasta que no hubo ninguno en pie. _

_Una bala le pasó rozando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y espero un mano a mano con el hombre que se acercaba a ella como un rinoceronte, dio una voltereta en el aire, se montó en la espalda, saco un cuchillo clavándoselo en el cuello. Otro hombre la cogió y la tiró contra la pared mientras perfora su muslo derecho con una navaja, sintió el chorro caliente en su cabeza por el impacto contra la pared, este tipo no era humano, era más fuerte y más rápido que un ser humano, se levantó el tipo empezó a dar puños, ella esquivo cada uno de ellos; sin embargo uno impacto contra su brazo sintió como algo se rompió._

_Lanzo una granada de humo para poder escapar, mientras activaba los explosivos que instalo en el lugar, el estruendo y el desorden provocado le dio el tiempo suficiente para poder salir al techo del lugar, la única salida que vio fue el Rio __Severn__ salto; pero la explosión la alcanzo dándole un mayor impulso, haciendo que pierda la forma en que iba a caer en el agua, sabía que iba a ser doloroso y así fue su brazo derecho estaba roto, su muslo izquierdo le dolía y podía sentir fragmentos de escombros en su espalda tras de eso tenía que llegar a la orilla , sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y poco a poco empezó a perder la conciencia en el agua helada del rio._

_Cuando se despertó estaba una especie de carpa, totalmente seca su brazo, cabeza y pierna estaban totalmente curadas, podía sentir las costras en su espalda, se encontraba en un sofá arropada con unas mantas, pudo oler el perfume de hombre en todo el lugar ahora que sus sentidos estaban regresando, escucho los pasos de algún y decidió hacerse la dormida para descifrar donde estaba. _

_Veo que mi paciente ya se encuentra mejor- dijo el hombre desconocido – sé que estas despierta- poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el pares de ojos esmeraldas más bellos que había visto, su cabello tan negro como la noche, con el cuerpo de un nadador y una sonrisa encantadora_

_Gracias por ayudarme- dijo se iba a hacer la víctima, mientras se acomodaba en el mueble, necesita información _

_Tenía que ayudarla, es mi deber cuidar de la salud las personas- _

_O es médico- _

_Si- dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello- debes tener hambre – dijo pasándole un plato con pastas- ella dudo un momento pero se lo comió _

_Esta delicioso- dijo mientras comía elegantemente su comida- y donde estamos- _

_En el bosque de Dean- dijo mientras se paraba para echar más leña a la chimenea, donde una mirada a su trasero "lindo" pensó Natasha_

_Disculpa pero todavía no se tu nombre- _

_Nat Rushman- dijo dándole la mano_

_Harry Potter a su servicio- dijo besando su mano- espero poder ayudarle en algo mas-_

Desde ese momento Harry se convirtió en su ángel guardián

_¿Qué hora es?- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose más cómoda con el pelinegro, él tenía un aura de calma de pronto era un mutante_

_Espera y voy a buscar un reloj- dijo mientras salía de pequeña sala Natasha evaluó todo el lugar y hasta ahora nada parecía sospechoso, el volvió y miro el reloj – son las 10 de la noche-_

_Creo que voy a dormir un rato más- _

_Cuando te sientas mejor puedes irte, el problema es que no tengo carro –_

_Te viniste a pie hasta acá-_

_Si…. me gusta las actividades al aire libre-_

_Al menos un celular-_

_No me gusta la tecnología mucho- _

_Y si te pasa algo o alguna emergencia-_

_O los problemas siempre me encuentran, estoy asegurado- _

_Puedes darme mis cosas- dijo nat viendo lo que tenía puesto una camisa blanca y unos bóxer de Harry, este solo se sonrojo _

_es lo único que encontré que no te quedara tan grande- dijo tan rojo como un tomate_

Ella encontraba reconfortante la manera en la trataba Harry como si fuera la única mujer en el planeta, no como un pedazo de carne, una asesina, espía solo Nat.

_Eres médico, estás acostumbrado a ver mujeres sin ropa- _

_Sí, pero igual hay que respetar- dijo parándose para buscar todas sus pertenencias y se las entrego, ella vio que todo estaba completo, le pareció un poco extraño que no le dijera nada, Harry entendió la mirada de la pelirroja- no sé… qué estabas haciendo y tampoco voy a preguntar, es tu vida tus decisiones- _

_Gracias- dijo ella sonriendo de verdad en muchos años_

_Gracias a ti por no acabar conmigo- se rio _

Y así comenzó una amistad que se convertiría en amor, lo que pasa es que su magito es un poco lento en asuntos del corazón.

_Creo que es mejor que me retire- dijo la pelirroja después de colocarse su traje, se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente reparado y tibio muy agradable para el frio de la noche- Eres un hombre muy misterioso Harry Potter, me gustan los misterios-_

_Espero que puedas descifrarlo- dijo mientras que abría la carpa para ver el bosque oscuro- una vez que camines 5 metros a partir de aquí ya no encontraras más este lugar -_

_Es una lástima deseo volver a hablar contigo- _

_Yo podre encontrarte pero tú a mí no a menos que yo lo quiera- ella hizo algo no había hecho nunca le dio un abrazo que el correspondió mientras olía su perfume, se separa y salió corriendo a los 5 metros volteo para ver la pequeña carpa y ya no está allí. Al parecer tiene una gran tecnología pensó mientras metió la mano en su bolsillo y encontró un collar con una piedra ónix como colgante y un pedazo de pergamino._

_Si alguna vez me necesitas, solo di: juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas tres veces en tu mente._

_HJP_

**Fin Flashback**

Y así fue como conoció al cuatro ojos de su corazón, Harry le había dicho a que todo Potter tiene su pelirroja.

En qué piensas nat- dijo Harry besándola después de terminarse de vestirse

En la manera en que nos conocimos-

Fue mejor la manera en que te enteraste que era mago-

Como olvidarlo- se arrecosto en el – pero ahora vamos a pasear-

Lo que desee la señora-


End file.
